


Look At The Stars

by MermaidsInSpace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidsInSpace/pseuds/MermaidsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Still beautiful, isn’t it.” Hikaru called out to the other.<br/>“Yes, it is.” Chekov smiled, gaze still fixed at the stars. “We’ve been out here for years and I don’t think I will ever get tired of it.”</p><p>Translation in 中文 by Lalaith_Airfree: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7253896</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/gifts).



> can't believe the first thing i'm ever gonna upload here is this, i can't even be happy about it.  
> i read the news about anton yelchin this morning and got really sad, so i decided to honor him by writing about one of my favorite star trek reboot characters.

Hikaru tried to stifle a heavy yawn, once more checking how long he had until the end of Gamma shift. He looked over at Chekov, whom he shared the shift with, and instead of the young Russian happily typing away at his personal tablet, he found him - seat turned around - staring out of the bridge window. 

“Still beautiful, isn’t it.” Hikaru called out to the other. 

“Yes, it is.” Chekov smiled, gaze still fixed at the stars. “We’ve been out here for years and I don’t think I will ever get tired of it.”

“Well, you got a few more years to see about that.” Hikaru grinned at the other. 

Chekov let out a small chuckle and grinned back. 

“See, the reason why I got accepted onto the Enterprise is because I am a genius – “ 

“So humble!”

“But I the reason why I ever wanted to be here is because of the stars. I used to spend hours looking at the stars, not to study the constellations, just looking up.” The Russian smiled fondly, looking at Hikaru. “My mother bought me a proper telescope, to encourage my curiosity. I wonder if she regrets it now that I’m off for the five-year mission.” 

Hikaru shook his head. “I’m pretty sure she doesn’t. We all know your mother adores you.” 

There was a ping and an alert opened up on Hikaru’s screen. 

“Nice to chat with you, but it seems like there is actual work to be done, even in Gamma shift.” 

“I really don’t think I will ever get tired of this. Sometimes I hope it lasts forever.” With a last look out of the window, Chekov turned his seat back around and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> rest in peace, anton yelchin. your amazing talent helped bring a beloved character to screen.


End file.
